In The City
by LesbianAtWork
Summary: Pezberry Story! Summaries Inside! Pezberry Endgame! Other Pairings! Rachel and Finn break up. Rachel moves back in with Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. People fall in love and others stay single for a really long time... Till someone gets pregnant... Who will fall in love and who will end up with a bun in the over? Rated T for most chapters! But M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Come See About Me

**In The City **

**A Pezberry Story By: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: so I decided to do a new story. I have been wanting to do a friends type of story. for example. Four girls... Two boys... I know in friends there is only three boys and three girls. but i wanted to add to it. so i will tell you who is going to be portraying who... **

***Sam (Ross) *Puck (Joey) *Santana (Chandler) (Don't hate!) *Rachel (Monica) *Quinn (Rachel) *Brittany (Phoebe) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now some of you are wondering... Why is Santana playing Chandler's part? Well I'll tell you why... Because this is a Pezberry story! And Rachel and Santana fall in love. Like Chandler and Monica do. So don't hate! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now! This is going to sound weird... But I had a whole bunch of notes of who I wanted to do this story. I kind of wanted it to kind of follow the actually FRIENDS. But since I haven't watched it in about four months. I'm attended to forget. So if something doesn't seem right. Let me know! **

***Sam and Rachel are step brother and sister! **

***Enjoy The Story! :) **

**CHARACTERS IN CHAPTER 1: Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, **

**GUEST CHARACTERS IN CHAPTER 1: Finn Hudson**

**STARTING COUPLES IN CHAPTER 1: Rachel/Finn, Sam/Quinn **

**COUPLES IN THE STORY: Kurt/Blaine, Santana/Rachel, Sam/Quinn (They will be off and on in most of the chapters) **

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 1: Rachel and Finn break up and Rachel is going to move back in with Quinn, Brittany and Santana. **

**RATED: T/M**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GLEE! OR FRIENDS! WISH I DID! THAT WOULD BE SOOOO COOL! :) **

**...**

**Chapter 1 - Come See About Me **

**Rachel's Point of View**

I was heading down the street of New York when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I didn't know who it was, nor did I have time to check my phone. It was probably Finn checking up on me. _Figures. _I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

I was almost to my apartment when my phone buzzed again. I sighed and reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I rolled my eyes once more when I had three text messages from Finn.

_We still on for tonight? -Finn_

_Are you mad at me? -Finn_

_Can't make tonight babe. Got called into work. Love you! -Finn_

Of course he got called into work. _Little fucker. _I couldn't believe he was doing this to me again. After everything I do for him. Let him live rent free. And what not. It was stupid because for some reason, he always cancels on a Friday? Hm. I guess I'll have to have a word with him when he comes home tonight.

I got up to my apartment building when I heard moans coming from inside. I was confused because the only people who live in this apartment is me and Finn... I hear more moans. My eyebrows furrowed in anger. As I put the key in the slot hole, I opened the door to the sight of Finn... And some whore, fucking on the kitchen floor.

"What the hell Finn!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me and immediatly started pouting at me. "Rach. It's not. It's not what it looks like."

I shook my head in anger. "Are you fucking kidding me! It's exactly what it looks like! Your fucking some Whore in our apartment! How could you be so stupid!"

"Rachel I'm sorry."

Is he serious? "No! We're done! I'm moving out! I hope you and your tramp have fun because We! Are done! DONE!"

I slammed the door and immediatly ran to the only person I could go to.

**Santana's Point of View**

I was sleeping soundly in my bed when someone had knocked on the door. I sighed into my pillow and immediatly went to answer the door. When I opened it, I saw a crying brunette with her arms crossed into her chest.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No." She looked like she couldn't breathe. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Come on." I pulled her in and shut the door. As we made our way to the couch, I immediatly put my arms around the _petit_ girl. "You gonna tell me what happened?"

She calmed down which is good. "I walked in on Finn screwing some fucking whore." Oh hell no! "I broke up with him."

I nodded and ran my hands up and down her arms. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She looked at me with a small smile and nodded. "Can I... Can I move back in?" Um... "I mean, you don't have to let me come back. It's just... I have nowhere else to go."

I smile as she just rambled. _God I love her. What? No I don't. _"Rachel. You can move back in. Britt and Q will be real happy to hear that your gonna be moving back in."

Before I could say anymore, I felt arms around my neck and a whispered thank you against my neck. _Shit. I'm getting turned on. _

We decided to get Rachel's stuff tomorrow. I knew she didn't want to do it today because Finn was probably still there with that little tramp of his. So tomorrow she was going to be moving back in. Which I'm excited about by the way.

"Thank you Santana. This means a lot to me." She smiled and I just whiped away the tears from her face.

"It's no problem _estrella._" God I'm such a sap right now. "I'm gonna text B and tell her the good news."

**Brittany's Point of View**

I was hanging out with Quinn at the Coffee shop. The guy that runs this place is so creepy. But Tina's really nice. She's cute to. To bad she's seeing Mike. He seems nice. I think I've meet him before? I think he's in one of my classes at NYADA? I don't know. I can't remember.

I was about to say something to Quinn, when my phone vibrated inside my pocket. I flipped it opened and immediatly screamed!

_Hey B. Finchel broke up. Rachel's moving back in. Make sure to tell Q. -SannyBear _

I screamed once more, jumping up and down on the couch when I felt Quinn put her hand on my shoulder. "Whats with the screaming Britt?"

"Rachel's moving back in!" I yelled at her!

Quinn's confused face turned into a more excited face. "Seriously? When is she moving back in?"

"Tomorrow. San told me her and Finn broke up. So she's moving back in. I'm so excited Q! I missed Rachie!"

"Me too B. Me too."

**Quinn's Point of View**

_Hey. What happened between Finchel? -Quinn_

_Well tubbers. Rachel walked in on Finn fucking some whore on there kitchen floor. So she's moving back in tomorrow. -Satan_

_Well good. I hated him so bad. Everytime he talked, I felt like we were going backwards in time. -Quinn_

_Ha! That's funny! Yeah I'm glad she broke up with the green giant. He was getting on my nerves. Look, Rachel and I are headed to that diner on 3rd. Meet us there? -Satan_

_Yeah will do. See you soon. -Quinn_

"Hey B. We're gonna meet S and Rachel at the dinner on 3rd." She nodded an we headed out. I called a cab and while on the way there, we were chatting about what to do to Finn for hurting Rachel and breaking her heart. Pluse Brittany kept saying how Rachel and Santana like each other. Yeah. They don't like each other. Sure there friends, but liking each other? Not gonna happen. Santana's to bitchy to have feelings for Rachel.

"Just watch Quinn... In about a couple months or so. There going to come out to us and say there dating."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Wanna bet on it?" I asked. This is gonna be good.

"Okay. Deal. Who ever wins has to pay 50 bucks in cash."

We shook hands and nodded. "Deal."

_Puckerman! Me and Britt made a bet to see when Berry and Satan are going to start dating. Wanna join in? -Quinn _

_Oh hellz yeah! Count me in baby mama! I'm putting 50 in. -Puck_

_Okay. I'll tell Britt. -Quinn_

"Hey. Pucks in on the bet. He just put in fifty. So that would be like a hundred bucks in cash on whoever wins the bet."

"But what about the losers? I think they should get a punishment as well."

Hmm... I think whoever loses should get public humiiliation.

"How about, whoever loses has to sing I am a Teapot while wearing a chicken suit." I thought for another second before speaking again. "And they have to do it in front of everyone at school."

"Deal."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think. I'm going to do polls and stuff at the end of every other chapter. I hope you guys liked it! So let me know what you all thought of it! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Imagine

**In The City **

**A Pezberry Story By: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this chapter has a little bit of sex talk in it... It's not like sexting or anything like that... It's just... The talk kind of but over the phone... Okay you know what I mean... So hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'm kind of going to skip where Sam and Quinn break up and Sam goes out on a date with a girl named Emily. Who's british and they date for like two months and blah blah blah... I think if you watched FRIENDS, than you know what I mean. But it's not till like chapter 6 or 7. Anyways enjoy the chapter! :) **

***Sam (Ross) *Puck (Joey) *Santana (Chandler) (Don't hate!) *Rachel (Monica) *Quinn (Rachel) *Brittany (Phoebe) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now some of you are wondering... Why is Santana playing Chandler's part? Well I'll tell you why... Because this is a Pezberry story! And Rachel and Santana fall in love. Like Chandler and Monica do. So don't hate! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now! This is going to sound weird... But I had a whole bunch of notes of how I wanted to do this story. I kind of wanted it to kind of follow the actually FRIENDS. But since I haven't watched it in about four months. I'm attended to forget. So if something doesn't seem right. Let me know! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well... It's not going to be completely like FRIENDS... But I kind of want to have some of the episodes of FRIENDS in my story... Like where Monica makes the candy for everyone. And where they play football on thanksgiving and little stuff like that. **

***Sam and Rachel are step brother and sister! **

***Enjoy The Story! :) **

**CHARACTERS IN THE STORY: Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, **

**GUEST CHARACTERS IN CHAPTER 2: Brody Weston, Marley Rose, Tina Cohen Chang**

**STARTING COUPLES IN CHAPTER 2: Sam/Quinn **

**COUPLES IN THE STORY: Kurt/Blaine, Santana/Rachel, Sam/Quinn (They will be off and on in most of the chapters) **

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 2: Rachel runs into ex boyfriend Brody Weston. Marley calls Santana and asks for some advice. And Brittany and Tina go to the duck pond. **

**RATED: T/M**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GLEE! OR FRIENDS! WISH I DID! THAT WOULD BE SOOOO COOL! :) **

**...**

**Chapter 2 - Imagine **

**Santana's Point of View**

_Oh god! Don't stop! Please don't stop! Fuck! _"Stupid fucking washing machine. Fucking ass fuck you!"

I am really fustrated right now. I have no clean clothes. The stupid machine isn't working. Some one decided to group me today on the subway. Than some idiot spilled his coffee all over me. And I am such an idiot for wearing a white t shirt. God can this day get any worse.

"Fuck this shit. I'm out of here. Go to some coin Laundry mat or something. Grrr!"

I took my clothes and headed to the next Laundry mat down the road. Now please for the love of all might. Work! I loaded my clothes and thank fucking hell it worked!

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave my clothes here because than someone could steal them. I don't want to go smoke outside because I might get a ticket for spreading my ashes everywhere. God people suck!

"Fuck me!" I was really bored. Hint all the swearing. I don't really give a shit what people say. If I want to say shit or fuck. Than I can say shit and fuck all I want.

I really need to get laid. I mean it's been like... four years since i've gotten laid last. I've been so busy with working and with school. I just feel like I haven't had that chance to fallen in love yet. I mean. I was in love with Brittany. But that was just high school relationship and shit. I mean it's not like we we're meant to be. We knew that because Brittany being Brittany wanted to be single till she found that right person.

After about an hour of doing laundry I finally headed home. I threw my basket on the floor and immediatly fell face flat on my bed. I knew my nap wasn't going to last long. I mean it usually never does. But hey. Who cares right? Um I kind of do!

I was about to fall asleep when my phone started to buzz. Sighing, I got up and checked to see who it was. When I looked at the screen. I was kind of confused as to why she was calling me.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Santana." _

I raised my eyebrow. "Marley. Why are you calling me?"

_"Well... I sort of need some advice." _

I chuckled. "What kind of advice?"

_"Um... Sex?" _

My eyes go wide and I'm completely shocked. Did she really call me to ask me about sex? Oh god. "Um... I think this is more for your sister to handle..."

_"NO! I am not talking to Rachel or SAM about this. Please. Just give me some advice. I'm a nerves wreck over here." _

"Okay okay. What do you want to know first?" This is going to be awkward when I tell Rachel that her baby sister called me for my advice on sex.

_"Well... How do I have sex with a girl?" _

Oh god. Kill me know. "Um well, it's kind of like having sex with a guy... But without the dick."

_"Uh... I'm still a virgin?" _

Oh shit. "Seriously? Damn girl you really need to get laid."

_"Santana. This is serious. This isn't a joke to me." _

"I'm sorry. Look, just... God how do I explain... Just shove your damn fingers into the girls hole and than you fucking thrust in and out."

Hell this is so hard. I mean Rachel probably came in and heard me say that.

_"Uh... Okay? Well thanks I guess for the advice." _

"Your welcome munchkin. See you soon. Bye."

God. If Rachel knew Marley had called me and asked for my help. Rachel would have gone all ape shit on me and Marley. Good thing I'm not going to tell her.

**...**

**Brittany's Point of View**

"Oh my gosh! Duckies!"

I love ducks. They are so cute! I have duck underwear, duck jamas, duck towels, duck stuffed animals... Just basically anything with duck on it... I might be stupid... But I can be smart. So if you call me stupid. Than I'm going to sick Satan on you... I mean Santana. I'll stick Santana on you.

So, I wanted Tina to come with because well she's awesome. We don't hangout that much because well... She works to much, or she's hanging with her boyfriend Matt... No it's Mike. They kind of look like they could be siblings... Kinda.

"Tina did you bring bread?" I didnt have money on me so I had Tina buy it for me...

"Yes. I bought two loafs of them"

Hell yeah! Tina is awesome!

So it's been a month since Rachie's moved back in. And let me tell you... I'm happy! Because that means Rachel and Santana can be together... You may not know it.. But there it for each other... Just watch. I bet you the whole world that they're going to end up together. Ha!

"Tina... Do you think Rachel and Santana will be together?"

"Um... I don't know. I mean there friends, but. I don't think Santana wants a relationship right now... And I'm pretty sure Rachel doesn't want one either. After Finn I think she just needs a break from boys."

I had an evil smirk on my face and now it was time to get them together... No matter what it takes.

"DUCKIES!"

**...**

**Rachel's Point of View**

_Hey. You gonna cook or am I picking up something on my way from school? -Rachel_

_Um... Could you pick something up? I don't feel like cooking tonight. -Santana_

_Sure. Anything sound good to you? -Rachel_

_Not really. Maybe some pizza or something. -Santana_

_Okay. Want anything on it? -Rachel_

_Just cheese... Maybe but a little bacon on it just in case Quinn wants one... You know what. Get one cheese, one bacon and one pineapple and ham. ANd whatever you want. -Santana_

_Wow... Okay will do. I'll see you in a few. -Rachel_

_Cool beans short stuff ;) -Santana_

I'm probably guessing that the pineapple and ham one is for Brittany... She'll probably want it shaped like a duck. Which is perfectly cute.

So I was walking down the street to get to the pizza place when some asshole ran into me.

"Fuck! Watch where your going asshole!" People are so rude theses days.

"I'm so sorry."

That voice sounded familiar. I turned around to the familiar sound and couldn't believe my eyes. "Brody?"

"Oh my god! Rachel! How are you?"

He ingulfed me into a hug and I couldn't help but hug back. "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good. Saw one of your plays on Broadway. And can I say. You did awesome up there."

I blushed and smiled at the same time... Wait... Am I having feelings for an ex?

"Thanks Brody. That's means a lot."

God I hope I don't start falling in love with him.

"It was nice seeing you Rachel. Maybe we could catch up sometime."

I nodded and headed inside the pizza place. I couldn't belive after three years, I finally run into Brody...

This is going to be interesting.

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what ya'll think? Was it alright? I hope so. Let me know what you all thought. **

**POLL TIME! **

**Who do you think Rachel will get back together with? Or End up falling in love with? It could be anyone of the characters...**

**A) Brody Wesont**

**B) Finn Hudson**

**C) Santana Lopez **

**Now... Just take your time into answering. It's not a competition! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Wake Me Up Before We Go

**In The City **

**A Pezberry Story By: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another update! Woohoo! So exciting! So this chapter is a filler. I'm not going to be putting drama in till like chapter 5 or 6 so. It's gonna be awhile till there's some drama... Anyways. I hope you all like this story because I really like this one and I hope you all do too! :) Love yeah and enjoy the chapter! :) **

***Sam (Ross) *Puck (Joey) *Santana (Chandler) (Don't hate!) *Rachel (Monica) *Quinn (Rachel) *Brittany (Phoebe) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now some of you are wondering... Why is Santana playing Chandler's part? Well I'll tell you why... Because this is a Pezberry story! And Rachel and Santana fall in love. Like Chandler and Monica do. So don't hate! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now! This is going to sound weird... But I had a whole bunch of notes of how I wanted to do this story. I kind of wanted it to kind of follow the actually FRIENDS. But since I haven't watched it in about four months. I'm attended to forget. So if something doesn't seem right. Let me know! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well... It's not going to be completely like FRIENDS... But I kind of want to have some of the episodes of FRIENDS in my story... Like where Monica makes the candy for everyone. And where they play football on thanksgiving and little stuff like that. **

***Sam and Rachel are step brother and sister! And Marley and Rachel are Blood Related! (If that makes sense.) **

***Enjoy The Story! :) **

**CHARACTERS IN THE STORY: Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, **

**GUEST CHARACTERS IN CHAPTER 3: Jacob Ben Israel, Marley Rose and Zoland Davidson (Puck's Agent) **

**STARTING COUPLES IN CHAPTER 3: Sam/Quinn**

**COUPLES IN THE STORY: Kurt/Blaine, Santana/Rachel, Sam/Quinn (They will be off and on in most of the chapters) ETC...**

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 3: Santana and Quinn eat cheesecake. Puck gets an acting job. Marley comes to visit Rachel. And Rachel is annoyed with Jacob. **

**RATED: T/M**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GLEE! OR FRIENDS! WISH I DID! THAT WOULD BE SOOOO COOL! :) **

**...**

**Chapter 3 - Wake Me Up Before You Go **

**Quinn's Point of View**

I don't know how I feel about this? I mean... It's just cheesecake right? It's not going to harm anyone if we eat it right? Wrong... We diffenitly ate the cheesecake... I think I should start from the begining into why me and Santana are in this position right now...

_Flashback_

_Quinn was unlocking her door when she heard grunting and moaning sounds coming from inside the apartment... She was confused for a second because, no one in the apartment was home and no one else but the boys had keys to the apartment... Except they just walk in without knocking (Had a few little accidents... Let's just say someone was naked and someone walked in.) Boys... Anyways, she finally got inside and when she stopped, she couldn't beileve what she was seeing..._

_"Santana? Is that... Is that cheesecake your eating?" _

_Santana nodded her head and kept eating the dessert._

_The blonde raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Where in the hell did you get the cheesecake from?" _

_"Um... Downstairs." _

_"You didn't steal it from someone did you?" _

_Santana looked back down to the cheesecake. Starring at it's perfection. And than she finally looked back up. "I um... Okay yes I stoll it... But it was just sitting there." _

_"Well who was it for?" _

_"Mrs. Benson on the first floor." _

_Oh god, Quinn thought. "Your going to get us into trouble Santana. Now stop eating it and go put it back where it belongs." _

_"I can't do that! It's like halfway gone already." She replied. "You can't just give a person half eatin' cheesecake." _

_The blonde rolled her eyes. "I don't care just get rid of it somehow." _

_"I can't do that. That's like a waist. And besides. This cheesecake it fucking awesome. You should try it." _

_Quinn shook her head, and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not going to do that Santana." _

_"Just. One. Bite." _

_So Quinn gave in with a sigh, and the two girls finally finished up the cheesecake._

_"That was one good cheesecake." _

_"Your telling me." _

_End of Flashback. _

"So what do we do? I mean... It's just sitting there."

Santana and I were standing in front of Mrs. Bensons apartment, looking at the cheesecake on the floor.

"I think we should take it. And go eat it." God. That girl and her food. I mean where the hell does she put it all. I mean does she even gain any weight?

"Santana we can't do that. You already stoll once from Mrs. Benson. And we're not going to do it again."

"Please Quinn..." Oh god. She's giving me her pouting face. I shake my head and I immediatly hear footsteps coming from inside.

"Shit... Someones in there... What do we do?"

My eyes go wide and I point to the cheesecake. "Fucking grab it and let's go."

I start running and I'm assuming Santana grabbed the cake because we were running like cowards high on weed.

"This better be worth it Santana becaus I'm not doing it again."

"Oh trust me." The Latina said. "It's going to be worth it."

**...**

**Rachel's Point of View**

I was sitting in my usual spot in the Coffee Shop when Jacob came up to me. God he's so annoying... He's had this huge crush on me since I moved here. It's really disturbing.

"Hi Rachel."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Hello Jacob."

"I-Is there an-anything I can g-get you?"

Eww... Can totally see his boner. I rolled my eyes once again and started glarring at him. "No Jacob. I'm fine. But can you please leave me alone."

"S-sure. I'll see you later Rachel."

I sighed. I didn't know what to do anymore. I'm so lonely. I might as well just date one of my friends... This was really weird... I mean I could date one of my friends. But right now I just want to focus on my job and my friends.

I was working on some sheet work when I felt the couch dipped. I looked up and saw that Santana had joined me. I smiled and returned to my work.

"What you working on there Tiny?" I swear she just calls me that because I'm short... Like literally she's an inch taller... Or was it an inch and a half...

"I'm just working on some sheet music. I've been writing songs from left and right and I can't figure out which one I like the most."

"Can I read one of them?"

I nodded my head and gave it to her. "It's just the first chours and the chorus."

She nodded and started to read it.

_Hey… everybody loses it,_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_And hey… yeah I know what you're going through_

_Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive_

_Ohh_

_People like us we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

"Wow Rachel. That one is pretty good. You've got some serious talent here my friend."

I blushed with a smile. I knew Santana was my best friend for a reason. She was always honest with me.

"Do you reall like it." I asked her. Hopefully she'll tell me the truth.

"Yes Rachel. I really do like it."

Before I could say anything to her. Jacob walks back over to our table.

"Hi Rachel is there-"

"GO AWAY JEFROW!"

**...**

**Puck's Point of View**

I was taking a wonderful and charming nap when my phone rang.

_As long as you love me, we could be starvin' we could be homeless we could be broke. As longs as you love me. I'll be your platinum. I'll be your silver. I'll be your gold. As long as you- _

"Hello." Don't judge me. Bieber is bomb okay.

_"Puck it's Zoland." _

"Oh hey. What's up?" I hope she got me job.

_"I need to tell you something." _

Great. She's probably going to fire me. Here it goes. "What is it?" Please don't fire me. Please don't fire me.

_"I got you an acting job Puckerman!" _

"What!?" Did I just hear correct? She really got me a job? "You got me an audition?"

_"Sure did pretty boy. I'll text you the address and you just say your name and wait your turn." _

I'm so excited now. "Do you know what it's for?"

_"Wait for it... A new movie by non other than Michael Bay." _

Holy.. Shit. "Oh god. Serioiusly? What movie is it?"

_"It's a surprise. Just go in and kick ass. I'll talk to you later." _

This is going to be one interesting audition.

**...**

**Marley's Point Of View**

Today was the day when I go and visit Rachel and Sam. God I miss them. It's not the same without them. I mean regardless I still live in Ohio, but it's my Senior year and I hope that this will count for me to finally move to New York. Now I'm going to surpise them and hopefully they'll take my surprise good. If not. Than I'm totally screwed.

"I don't know babe. I just think they'll be made at me."

_"Hey. Don't say that. They'll totally be happy that your there. Just don't forget to come back to me okay." _

I smiled at my girlfriend and couldn't help but feel a little more sad. "You know I'll be there tomorrow morning. You know I love you."

_"I love you too. But have fun and spend time with your family." _

"Okay I will. Bye."

I hung up the phone and headed upstairs to my sister's apartment. I was a little nervous because I had no idea what there reaction will be. I hope it's a good one because it would suck if they sent me home.

I know on the door and immediatly the door flung open and Santana Lopez had answered the door.

"Hey there little rose." She said to me. Giving me a hug. "Wha brings you here to the Big Apple?"

"I um... Wanted to surpirse Sam and Rachel."

"Well they'll be here in a few." She lead me inisde and shut the door. "So how long are you here for?"

"Just for the night. I have to head back tomorrow cause of school."

She just nods and starts reading her, what seems to be a VOUGE Magazine. Or from where I'm sitting... It's a Victoria Secret cataloge... Oh dear god.

"So how's life in New York?"

She just shrugs and keeps reading her magazine. "It's alright."

"Do you like anyone?"

She looks at me. And before she could answer the front door was open and screaming began happening.

"MARLEY!" I am engulfed in a hug by Rachel. God she's strong.

"Hey big sis. You mind putting me down. I can't breathe."

"Oops." She puts me down and kisses my cheek. "What are you doing here? You didn't get in trouble did you?"

I shook my head. "No. I just wanted to see my big bro and sis. "

She just nods and looks to Santana with a smile. I look over at Santana and she immediatly smiles back... Oh. My. God. Santana and Rachel like each other. Holy shit! I've gotta tell Kitty when I get home. This is so cool. I mean they've been best friends since like first grade. Oh my god! This is so exciting.

"Um... So life is good here sis?"

"Huh what?"

Dear god. She just needs to tell her or so help me. I swear these two. "I asked how life is here?"

"Oh uh. It's good. Yeah it's good."

I could hear giggling from the Latina and Rachel's face is finally bright red.

"Well... I'm gonna go tour the city. I'll see you guys later."

As I left. I turned around and the two girls were cuddling on the couch. The two couldn't help but smile. God. I wish them the best of luck.

They're going to need it... Bad.

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let me know what you guys think? Hope you all liked it! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: What About Love?

**In The City **

**A Pezberry Story By: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is a new chapter! Now this one is just a filler. There is no drama. But there is a kiss. Oooooh! ;) So. I won't say anymore. Enjoy! :) **

***Sam (Ross) *Puck (Joey) *Santana (Chandler) (Don't hate!) *Rachel (Monica) *Quinn (Rachel) *Brittany (Phoebe) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now some of you are wondering... Why is Santana playing Chandler's part? Well I'll tell you why... Because this is a Pezberry story! And Rachel and Santana fall in love. Like Chandler and Monica do. So don't hate! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now! This is going to sound weird... But I had a whole bunch of notes of how I wanted to do this story. I kind of wanted it to kind of follow the actually FRIENDS. But since I haven't watched it in about four months. I'm attended to forget. So if something doesn't seem right. Let me know! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well... It's not going to be completely like FRIENDS... But I kind of want to have some of the episodes of FRIENDS in my story... Like where Monica makes the candy for everyone. And where they play football on thanksgiving and little stuff like that. **

***Sam and Rachel are step brother and sister! And Marley and Rachel are Blood Related! (If that makes sense.) **

***Enjoy The Story! :) **

**CHARACTERS IN THE STORY: Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, **

**GUEST CHARACTERS IN CHAPTER 4: Jacob Ben Israel, Emily Baker, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson**

**STARTING COUPLES IN CHAPTER 4: None**

**COUPLES IN THE STORY: Kurt/Blaine, Santana/Rachel, Sam/Quinn (They will be off and on in most of the chapters) ETC...**

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 4: Sam meets Emily Baker at a Museum. Rachel talks to Blaine and Kurt about how she feels about Santana. Santana warns Jacob to stay away from Rachel. And Brittany plays her guitar at The Coffee Shop.**

**RATED: T/M**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GLEE! OR FRIENDS! WISH I DID! THAT WOULD BE SOOOO COOL! :) **

**...**

**Chapter 4 - What About Love? **

**Santana's Point Of View**

I was trying really hard to focus. But all I could hear was Jacob talking about Rachel like shes some trofy wife. I mean really. Rachel is more than that. She's funny, she sweet, cute and all the above. So talented... God I just wish sometimes I could kiss her... And just... Ugh I just wanna kiss her. But I can't. If I did that. Sam would kill me for kissing his younger sister. Well Marley is younger but Sam is still the older brother. But god. If I did have the chance to kiss her... It would be somewhere romantic. And it has to be romantic.

"Rachel is so sexy and she is a damn sweet kisser."

Thats it. I've had enough of his damn lies. I storm up to the counter and grab Jacob by the shirt. Making him fear me. "Listen here you son of a bitch. Stop talking about Rachel like you know her. You don't know anything about her. You've never even kissed her. So why don't you just shut your damn mouth and talk about something else you fucking lunatic." Now he was scared. He had tears running down his face. Ha love it. "Are we fucking clear Jacob?" He nodded and I let him go. I left the Coffee Shop and headed back up to my apartment.

I seriously had had enough. My head was pounding and I felt like i was going to throw up. God. What else is going on. I get up there and I see Rachel sleeping on the couch. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was probably resting for when Kurt and Blaine get here. I don't blame her. She's been so stressed lately. With trying to audition for musicals and other things. Damn she looks cute sleeping on the couch.

So I did what friends do... I picked her up and gently went and laid her in her bed. I kissed her forehead and went back to the living room and before I knew. I was instantly asleep. Dreaming about how my life would be if me and Rachel ever feel in love.

**...**

**Sam's Point Of View**

_Sam. Don't forget that Brittany has that opening in the coffee shop tonight. -Rachel_

Fuck. I totally forgot about that. Brittany's been my best friend since middle school. But we all know that Santana and Brittany are at like the hip with one another. I wonder if Santana likes Brittany in the love kind of way? Hmm. I'll have to ask Brittany about that later.

I was on my out of the museum when I had ran into someone and spilt my coffee all over the place. "Shit. I'm so sorry."

"No thats okay." Wow. She is diffently not from here.

"I'm sorry. That shirt must have cost you a lot of money." Wow she is really pretty.

"No don't worry about it. It didn't cost to much." Wow. Her smile is even more beautiful.

I smiled at her. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Way to go Evans. You still got it. After my break up with Quinn.. It's been a little hard trying to find dates here and there.

"Um well, I've never been inside here before. Maybe you could show me around?" Hm. I bet she's been here before. Well played.

"Sure. I'd love to show you around."

I smiled at her and she held out her hand for me to take it. "Emily Baker."

"Sam Evans."

**...**

**Rachel's Point of View**

"Kurt. I don't know what to do. I mean I like her it's just... I don't know if she likes me."

Kurt and Blaine had come over about an hour later after my nap. Santana had gone out to help Brittany set up for her set tonight. And so I just decided to stay in till it was time to go.

"Rachel. Sweeite. Can I be honest?" God. Kurt is never honest to me. Well sometimes he is. But he usually gives bad advice. So I just nodded. "I just think you need to give her some time. I mean, if she does really like you. Than she'll aproach you."

Wow... That was actually good dvice. "I guess." Way to be happy Rachel. Coward. "What do you think I should do Blaine?"

He sighed. That's not a good sign. But now he's smiling. "I think Kurt is right. Just give it some time. Wait about a week or so. And if she doesn't come up to you. Than you ask her out."

Yeah just one thing. Sam would throw a fit if he found out that I liked Santana. Sam and Santana are best friends. But Sam is just a little to over protective of who I date. Espically if it's Santana. God know's why he just does.

"Alright. One week. That's all I'm waiting for."

"Good. Now. Let's talk about what we're going to wear tonight to Britt's gig."

**...**

**Santana's Point of View**

"You nervous B.?"

She shook her head and hugged me tightly. "Thanks for helping me out Sanny. Your the best."

I smiled and hugged back. "It's no problem Britt. I'd do anything for you."

"Your sweet." She kissed my cheek and walked back onto the small stage that had been set up for her gig tonight. Now don't get me wrong, Britt is an awesome singer... But the only problem is, is that she can't play the guitar worth shit. I don't want to say anything. But she is learning. She's a real fast learner. So hopefully she'll practice a lot and then she'll be a pro in no time.

I couldn't help but smile at Rachel as she greeted her friends this afternoon. She looked happy to see her friends again. It's been awhile since she's seen them. She sees Blaine all the time. But she doesn't see Kurt that often.

Once Brittany was done rehearsing, I text Rachel to tell her to come on down for the show.

_Hey Rach. It's time. -Santana_

_Okay. We'll be down in five. -Rachel_

About five minutes later, Rachel had sat on my lap. Don't know why she sat on my lap. But she smelt really good. Like Vanilla.

"Sorry. But I like sitting on your lap." She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. God my face is turning red. "Sorry." She looked down blushed.

"It's okay. I like it when you sit on my lap." She blushed again. "Oh! I have a presentaion tomorrow at school. Wanna help me out on my paper after this? Britt and Q will be out with the Gaybears. So it'll just be you and me."

She raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Gaybears?" I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "Well I'd love to help you out." She smiled and basically snuggled into me. Her head in the crook of my neck and her arms went tightly around my waist. God I'm so wet right now...

"Hi guys. I'm Brittany. And I'll be performing a song that I wrote in high school." Me and Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "It's called... My Cup."

_I got you in the palm of my hand. Wanna put somethin' hot in you_

_So hot that you can't stand (And you can't stand)_

_Gonna take you to my lips. Empty out every last drop_

_So thirsty for what's in you, baby. _

_That I can't stop (That I can't stop)_

_In the middle of the night, I'm in bed alone_

_Don't care if you're glass, paper, styrofoam_

_When I need some water, baby, coffee or gin_

_You're the only thing, I wanna put them in_

_My cup, my cup_

_Sayin' what's up to my cup, my cup_

_More of a friend than a silly pup, my cup_

_You know what it is_

_I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (Ahh)_

_I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (Ahh)_

_I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (Ahh)_

Me and Rachel just cheered and screamed. Everyone else clapped and we heard a couple of laughs. But hey. It's a catchy song. Once the clapping goes down. Me and Rachel just look at each other. We're so happy that Sam isn't here... So I did the most outragous thing ever. I leaned in and kissed Rachel right on the lips. Which she immediatly kissed back. It felt nice. It just... It felt right. The spark was there. And it was just amazing. I pulled away and couldn't help but smile.

After that moment... I knew that I had to have her... I had to have her...

Rachel Berry... is the one.

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you all think? Let me know! :) **


End file.
